1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unified IC card.
2. Background Art
Recently, conventional MS (Magnetic Stripe) type cards storing at least one data are gradually changed into IC (integrated Circuit) type cards storing various kinds of applications and information on an IC chip having high-degree security functions, but in fact, the IC type cards are not positively vitalized due to the issuing fee more expensive than the MS cards.
Particularly, the current exclusive card issuing method by card companies causes an increase of the card issuing fee.